


Baby's First Expedition

by kadotoriku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, Family, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, POV Carla Yeager, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadotoriku/pseuds/kadotoriku
Summary: Three days ago, the bell at Shiganshina District's gate rang as her son's first expedition as a scout began. Carla Jaeger waits for it to ring again.
Relationships: Carla Yeager & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 19, attack on titan fics





	Baby's First Expedition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [WILD CARD: Anticipation] square on my Gen Prompt Bingo card.

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

The bell near the gate rings and prompt Carla to snap up in attention. Her shaky hands freeze as she pauses her half-hearted sewing. She can’t breathe from how air escapes her lungs in hopeful relief and from how it refuses to enter her body again, locked out by the tight coil of fear and trepidation wrapped around her neck.

It’s only three days ago that that same bell rang and signaled the commencement of the Survey Corps’ latest expedition.

 _And Eren’s very first one_.

Her son—amazing, fiery, and a new breed of stubborn son—ardently refused to let go of his dreams of becoming a scout. Mikasa and Armin didn’t let up either, remaining by his side so all three can reach their dreams as one unit against the world. If not able to conquer it despite their combined power, at least they can _explore_ it.

Carla still remembers when her son had no real passion for anything, when he’d spend hours watching the skies and skipping rocks with the wind as his only companion. As much as she’d love to keep him bundled up and safe within the confines of their home, the confines of Shiganshina and the three Walls, she’s come to accept that he’ll never flourish when tied down.

Eren’s meant to be free, to spread his wings and fly towards freedom. Though it keeps her up at night to know that he’s risking his life and fighting giants ten times his size, she finds a slight comfort in the knowledge that he’s doing so willingly. Many days had been spent arguing, pleading, _insisting_ for him to stay, to take up doctoring like Grisha tried to teach him, to take up his golden opportunity to enter the Military Police where it’s safe or... or _something_!

He didn’t waver, and Carla only let him go after a promise and heartfelt swear to come back alive.

No matter what.

Carla sets aside the fabric and materials, smoothening her dress and tidying up her hair. She glances outside the window to take note of the clear skies. The bell chiming now can only mean one thing:

 _The Survey Corps is back_.

With quick strides, she takes the jar of preserved pork sitting on the table, places it in a bag that she slings over her shoulder, and makes her way to the road leading up to the gate. She knows that the low-ranking soldiers rarely (if at all) have the chance to consume meat, which is why she saved up to purchase some for her son and his friends.

Eren found his vocational drive when he met Armin, and bringing Mikasa into the fold served to fuse the three of their lives together as their souls balanced out one another in perfect harmony.

Heart, mind, and body.

The passionate, the intelligent, and the strong.

Taking one out of the trio wouldn’t throw the other two for a loop, but it would leave a gaping hole of wrongness and _emptiness_.

Carla adores the small anecdotes she reads in the trio’s letters and feels a wave of sadness in remembering Armin’s hesitance to write to her.

Rest in peace to the boy’s grandfather, who didn’t live long enough to see Armin enter the Training Corps and impress many people with his prodigious intelligence. Carla has only heard rumors on what exactly happened to Armin’s parents and is unsettled that there’s a common theme of abandonment for Goddess-knows-what reason.

If she ever met either of them, Carla’ll give them a piece of her mind. What kind of parents leave behind their child in the dust? They must have a good reason, if not then...

She shakes her head as she descends the final step to an alleyway that leads straight to the main path. Right now is not the time to think of those things for she has more important people to focus on.

The sound of the hooves’ _clip clop clip clop_ reaches her ears. Her timing is impeccable, as Commander Erwin Smith chooses that moment her field of vision, leading his men through the district. Eren’s told her all about the impressive speech he gave during the recruitment assembly and has shared some stories from the rumor grapevine of the man’s competency as a leader.

Her fingers twitch anxiously as her eyes dart around to look for her son. She doesn’t recognize any of them yet, but it doesn’t look like there were too many casualties. A few soldiers are wounded, walking with limps or with their arms in slings of bandage. Their numbers and survival rate have increased since the latest commander took the reins, with more or less three hundred soldiers in total. It doesn’t look like they took a big blow to their numbers and their expressions aren’t as grim like Carla assumes they’d have if their mission is a failure.

More people on horseback and on foot pass by, all of them strangers and none of them her children. Carla has a vice grip onto the strap of her bag as she ignores the putrid smell of blood and decay.

People all around her gossip and discuss what the corps might’ve accomplished or done to waste their tax money this time around, but none of that is important to her.

“Eren—Eren!”

She can’t handle to wait much longer as a supply cart wheels an unconscious pair of soldiers past her, teenagers that are Eren’s age, likely fresh out of the Training Corps. The sea of soldiers refuses to part to guide her to Eren, so she’ll have to plow through it herself.

“Excuse me,” Carla says as she approaches a person she recognizes. “My son...”

There’s something that flickers in Captain Levi’s eyes as he stops in his tracks. The man is shorter than her but stands strong and tall, his sharp eyes maintaining eye contact with her own wide ones. He stares at her with a blank expression, unwavering and giving not a single thing away about his own emotions.

“I’m having a hard time finding my son, Eren Jaeger, here. Do you know where he is?”

It might be a trick of the light of part of her imagination, but the captain’s face softens as he tells her the two words she’s been dying to hear:

“He’s alive.”

Carla could collapse right then and there, fall to her knees in relief, but she has to see her son in person before she believes anything.

Before she can ask _where_ exactly in the find him, Captain Levi adds, “He’s a great soldier, full of life, loyalty, and willpower. You should be proud of him.”

“I am,” Carla states firmly.

“He’s somewhere at the back with the other recruits.” He tilts his head at another soldier with a dark ponytail that walks past them. “He’s likely walking on foot with a blond boy and a girl with a red scarf. Arlert and Ackerman.”

“Thank you so much, sir,” she says and absolutely means it.

Captain Levi nods once.

It isn’t hard to find the trio after that.

They’re walking in silence, heads turning to search through the crowd. Carla doesn’t catch what Eren tells the other two, nor does she hear Armin’s reply. There’s blood staining their uniforms, but they’re _alive_ and _well_ and full of _life_.

“Eren!”

Rushing forward, Carla catches her son off guard as she stops in front of him. She marvels at how simultaneously big and small he is. How _brave_ he’s become, going out beyond the Walls with the knowledge that it may be his last expedition and that it’s for the sake of humanity and freedom. She briefly entertains again the thought of hiding him away, bundling him up with his cloak to shield him from prying eyes, and tucking his head into her shoulder so he doesn’t have to see the horrors of the outside again.

“ _Mom_ ,” Eren chokes out, his voice heavy with emotion.

She offers her arms out in a hug, unsure if he’s internally injured.

Eren’s wearing a bandage around his forehead. Likely from flying debris or a rough landing. She’d inspect it if she was more knowledgeable on injuries, but that’s more of her husband’s job.

Eren embraces her, squeezing her with an unwillingness to let go. He may be taller than her and much stronger physically, Carla will fight anyone that dares to hurt him. She’ll do anything in her power to keep him happy and safe, living his life on his own terms and to the fullest.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” It’s her that reluctantly pulls back, hands patting his shoulders and elbows before going up to cup his cheeks.

She lets go of him and spies Mikasa and Armin hovering behind his back. “I’m glad you’re _all_ okay. The three of you. I was so worried.”

“We’re home,” Mikasa says, a small smile on her face.

“You can’t come home for dinner right now, can’t you?” Carla asks despite already knowing the answer.

She’d asked the same question to Eren through their letters, disappointed when he informed her that all soldiers have to go straight to the Survey Corps headquarters after expeditions so that they may file mission reports and clean up their equipment.

Armin shakes his head. “Sorry, Mrs. Jaeger.”

“I’ve told you so many times to call me Carla,” she chastises him. “But I’m glad that you three are alive and safe.” A pause as she turns to Mikasa. “I know I asked you to take care of Eren, Mikasa, but you three better have each other’s backs, alright? Don’t push yourself more than you can handle.”

“Yes.” Mikasa nods affirmatively.

Carla doesn’t doubt that she’ll follow through.

“Armin, I’m sure your intelligence will help you reach new heights. Have more confidence in yourself, you were invited to help with your superior’s research for a reason.”

“Thank you.”

She squeezes Armin’s elbow reassuringly in lieu of a reply because he shouldn’t be thanking her for simply telling the truth.

“And _you_.”

It’s almost comical how Eren stands up in attention immediately, recognizing Carla’s tone as the one she uses when he’ll be getting an earful in the privacy of their home. His arms jerk, likely a reflex to salute that absolutely does _not_ slip by her notice.

It doesn’t escape Mikasa nor Armin either, both appearing amused at Eren’s plight and perfectly content to watch from the sidelines. Some of the other soldiers passing by their small group don’t bother to hide their blatant interest.

“I’ve never seen Eren so terrified,” a boy with a buzzcut attempts to whisper to his friends but Carla hears it all the same. His name is _Connie_ if she deduced it correctly from descriptions provided to her.

Oh, she loves how sociable Eren must have become. Finally getting himself some new friends.

A girl with a ponytail, Sasha, murmurs, “He looks more scared of his mom than he does of Titans.”

“Same,” is the reaction that comes from Jean, the tall brunet that Eren’s always complaining about. Based on the fond reminiscing smile he has on his face, he must love his mother very much.

“Think we can watch?”

“ _Connie_ ,” another boy— _Marco_ —says disapprovingly before he sighs, tired and exasperated.

The other three laugh at him but they do move along, giving Carla and her three children some semblance of privacy.

Still, the soldiers have been moving and soon the trio will be left behind their comrades. Carla doesn’t want to waste these precious moments and lets herself be a bit more selfish in confirming once more that her son came back to her alive.

“...I’m proud of you, Eren.”

She catches him off guard when she presses a kiss on his cheek, holding his face with a gentle tenderness reserved only for the most precious thing in her world.

“You don’t have to say anything, but you should go. I know you’ll come back.”

Eren gives her a smile and adoration shines in his eyes. He’s never been the best with words, preferring to let his actions speak for themselves, but he does tell her something before he takes his leave:

“Thank you.”

He takes the bag containing her gift of meat with no complaint, gratitude shining in his eyes.

With a fond smile, Carla watches him walk alongside Mikasa and Armin with more bounce to his step and less weight on his shoulders. Pride swells up in her chest and she anticipates what he’ll tell her over the dining table. Repeats of things he’s already told her but forgot he did, mundane happenings in the Survey Corps, new techniques he mastered after countless trials and errors.

His figure is swallowed up by the crowd as the townspeople of Shiganshina return to their daily routines, but one proud thought still lingers in Carla’s head:

 _That’s my son_.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by this one piece of fanart I saw with Carla fussing over scout!Eren [[Link to tweet](https://twitter.com/pi0w0pi/status/1244280564569391110)] and knew that I just HAD to write an AU based off of this. Carla Jaeger is an awesome BAMF that probably beat the shit out of Grisha with a slipper in the afterlife for all the stuff he's kept secret from her. She deserves more spotlight and love.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment on your way out and have a nice day. :D


End file.
